


Family Portrait

by Kawaii_moon_bunny



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bad Parenting, Family Dinners, Family Fluff, Family Issues, Gen, Hugs, Protective Siblings, Protectiveness, Single Parents, Unhealthy Relationships, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:48:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21767863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaii_moon_bunny/pseuds/Kawaii_moon_bunny
Summary: Lillie and Gladion's childhood.
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

Lusamine was cooking dinner with her Cleffa, as she hummed a happy tune along with her Pokémon. She wanted everything perfect for her children(dolls), as she whipped up the rest of the meal, that she created to keep her kids beautiful, Cleffa was cheering her on in her own way.

Such an adorable Pokémon. I know, one day, you'll become even more beautiful than before! Praised Lusamine, petting her beloved Cleffa as it nuzzled her hand.

Smiling sickly sweet to herself, Lusamine noticed the time was 7:45 pm, swiftly, she called for as she waited with a tilt of her head, examining the food she prepared for her beloved "children". glided in the kitchen with ease, as she kept her line of vision on Aether's President respectively, waiting for the command that she wish, wouldn't dare come out her mouth.

Oh? , it's so delightful, that your here on time! I was worried, that you were being oh so helpful, in the lab~! Chirped Lusamine, smiling with a venomous tone in her voice.

I would rather be dealing with our Aether researchers than witness your sick obsession with beauty and what you think is right in the world. Thought Ms. Wicke, smiling at Lusamine, that didn't reach her eyes at all, like it used to.

Do you need help, calling for your "children", Mrs. Lusamine? Replied Ms. Wicke , trying not to show the shakiness in her voice.

Hm? Oh! Yes, please bring my little Lillie and Gladion~! Mommy wants to see her lovely children, before the food gets cold~! Proudly stated Lusamine, as she turned away from Ms. Wicke and started humming another tune.

Why? Why do these two suffer under your rule, when I'm free to leave and never return. I was hoping, that she wouldn't change after the "incident", but it seems that she is willing to destroy family ties with her kids that love her, and chase after a beast, that might kill her in the end. I want to protect them, not just for me. But for their fat- Ms. Wicke's thoughts got caught off as Lusamine turned to see her still there, mumbling to herself unprofessionally.

Ms. Wicke? My, I didn't know that you were starting to become so paranoid~! Stated Lusamine, putting her hand over her mouth slightly to hide her smirk.

I- Before Ms. Wicke could utter another world, to seven years old ran in, sitting at the table obediently.

Ah, my dear little ones are here! It seems your not as useful as I thought~! Murmured Lusamine, walking over to her little ones, as she petted their hair and told them sweet bitter lies to their innocent faces. Ms. Wicke stood there, cold and feeling like she wanted to run from the wolf that is Lusamine. She was poisonous to them and would just be abusive to them mentally.

Oh? Your still here, Ms. Wicke? That's not very attractive to be rudely inserted in "family time." Replied Lusamine, faking innocence in her tone.

A-ah, yes. My apologizes, mrs. President. I will take my leave now. Replied Ms. Wicke, trying to hold back her emotions, while she hurriedly speed walked out of the room while her leader was feigning praise on her children.

Lillie looked at her plate, a frown deepening her features as she side glanced to her brother Gladion, who was slowly chewing on some meat product covered in sauce.

Um, Mommy? Mumbled Lillie, shuffling in her seat as she tried to look in her mother's piercing gaze.

Yes, my dear Lillie? Replied Lusamine, feigning innocence as she tilted her head and pushed her self closer to the table to hear her soft spoken daughter.

Lillie side glanced at Gladion's plate once again, hands now gripping the ends of her dress, she looked up at her mother nervously as she tried to be brave.

I-I want to eat what brother eats! I feel so light headed after every meal because I never eat en- Lillie yelped when a sudden slam of the table was heard from across her and her brother.

Lillie. I want you to be so beautiful in this world. Yet, your telling me, you hate my methods? You know, it's not very beautiful to eat so much. Your getting so much bigger than what my calculations desire. If you want me to, my dear,dear Lillie, I will just inject the nutrients into you~! It doesn't matter to me after all, a girl like you should always be perfect. And never the ugly girl you wish to be! Replied Lusamine venomously, as she waited for her daughter to respond.

Lillie, just eat your food that's given. It's going to get cold and I don't want to hear you mumble about it being lukewarm. Replied Gladion smoothly, as he took another bite of his meal.

Lillie nodded once, picked up her fork and chewed on the food that was given to her, as her stomach clenched and felt like it was eating barely anything.

Oh! My precious little ones~! Your making mommy very happy! Your such sweet children(dolls). Chirped Lusamine, clapping her hands together as she happily turned away to get something for herself.

Gadion side glanced at Lillie, frowning at the sound of her stomach growling.

I promise you, I will protect you from the monster we call a mother. Just wait till tonight. I will help you as much as I can. So, please just wait a little longer. Thought Gladion as he continued to watch his sister carefully, making sure she didn't cause a commotion with mother again.

After dinner, Lillie and Gladion went to their separate rooms as instructed, for their mother Said "Good children, go to bed early~!"

The night ruled the sky, as Lillie and Gladion had thoughts running through their head, hoping for a better present than this.


	2. Unfair Punishments

Lily curled up tighter, under her covers, trying to ignore her clenching stomach. 

Urh...I wonder if I can grab a snack, before mother fin---

Her thoughts were interrupted, when she heard a click from her door opening.

Please don't be mother…! If she finds me awake, she'll be angry. Please! Don't be he-- 

Lily! Whispered Gladion loudly, pulling Lily into a comforting hug. Whimpering, Lily buried her head, into his shoulder, trying to stop her trembling.

Are you okay, now? Murmured Gladion, petting Lily’s hair.

Lily nodded, letting a small smile grace her lips. Realization, hit her, as she was tried to express her worry. Gladion, smiled and gently placed a plate of bread for her to snack on. 

But, won't mother----!! Lily was shushed by her brother, pushing the plate into her arms. 

Eat. You need to keep up your strength and grow stronger so we can leave this place together. Replied Gladion, watching his sister, eat the bread greedily. 

Th-thank you. But, where'd you get this? I thought--- 

Don't worry about it. You need it more than I do. So, just be happy, you can sleep without hunger pains. 

Ah, still...thank you. 

As Lily rustled back into her covers, she slept with a full belly and a smile on her face.

If only that was their only worry. 

_________

Choking down the food in relief, Gladion didn't hear the tapping of heels behind him come closer.

Ah, is it tasty, gla~d~ion~? Mocked Lusamine sweetly, tilting her head in a fake confused manner.

M-mom…? I--- Before he could say anything his hair was roughly grabbed with Lusamine’s sharp nails digging into his skull. Gladion hissed in pain, trying to wiggle free as Lusamine pulled him toward a different room.

Oh, my sweet little doll~ Don't you know, it hurts for Mama to do this to you? Replied Lusamine, tossing Gladion into the bathroom. 

Gladion tried to make himself smaller, his breathing rising with rapid heartbeats in his ear, he couldn't face her.

Suddenly, his mother pulled his head back to face her. 

Being ugly, is not an option. Do you like mocking my efforts of making you perfect? Sneered Lusamine, caressing her son’s face with her other hand.

Mo--ack!! Before Gladion could finish his sentence, a swift knee to the stomach was delivered. 

You have no right to call me mother. Oh? Did I hit you too hard~ My poor little doll! Giggled Lusamine, hiding her delighted smile from Gladion. Shoving him again toward the toilet, she dunked his head near the bowel, forcing him to puke out the “toxins”, he ate that she didn't allow.

Vomit it all out!! Those are toxic to your body!! C’mon, spit it out, if you don't, I have other methods of making you do it!! 

_______

I hope big brother is okay….

I have….to be strong….for...for Lillie..


End file.
